Everlasting Hope
by karleeeeee
Summary: "What do you want Rufus?" "Revenge." Its been a couple years after college and Rufus is back for revenge and has taken one of the sibuna's. Join them as they take on their first enemy in their last battle against evil. And there might be some romance on the way and drama? Man, bet you thought they left that behind in high school. But you never know with the children on Anubis house


**Hey guys! so I know it's been a while since I have updated anything and i'm really sorry I just wanted to tell you guys that i'm not giving up on The Pyramid of Zheti! I'm still writing chapters for that just in the mean time I thought of this story line and decided to write it down and I don't know somehow a long the way I realized I was actually writing a story so I decided to put it up! As for the rest of the chapters of this story I am still working on them and also could use a co-writer to help me with this story if anyone is interested just DM me or review and we can go from there! I hope you guys like this story and as always review!**

* * *

><p>She pulled open the door to her car, parked next to the sidewalk with her coffee in hand. It was about 8:00 pm but she was going to be up late, looking at evidence for a case her team was working on. She had got into criminal law right out of college with Joy. They were both sharing a spacious home in downtown London. Most of the Anubis students were still in touch with the two girls, and Jerome, Amber and Alfie lived very close. Patricia hadn't spoken to Eddie in 3 years. They had tried the long distance relationship but then he met someone and broke it off with her. He made it very clear that they could not keep in touch anymore, so she deleted his number and here she is 3 years later, Eddie being completely forgotten. She was extremely focused on her career, but did have time for her boyfriend; Jake who also works in her department.<p>

She got in the driver seat of her car, looking down at her phone when she heard the ringtone. It was from Joy, she was late. She turned to grab her purse from the passenger seat but it was gone. She felt the cold metal of an object pressing to the side of her skull. She didn't turn to look because she already knew what it was. Her heart dropped to her stomach and she shook slightly.

"Don't say a word or call for help, if you value your life." She took a deep breath. The voice sending chills down her spine.

"Give me the phone." He was demanding and she reached down and handed him the phone. She had heard the voice before, all through high school and he was known as Rufus Zeno. Of course she never told anyone why he had a certain interest in her. Her family had always had a certain 'Job', It was always dangerous and they tried to keep Piper and Patricia away from it. It didn't work. They were now in it as deep as the rest of her family. It was difficult at times and came with consequences, like sharing an enemy. She was trained and knew to never freak out in situations like this. All her years of training and thinking it would never come in handy had made her who she is today and prepared her for this moment right now. She was going to get kidnapped.

* * *

><p>"Hello?"<p>

"Edison Miller. How are you it's been a while."

"Who is this?" He knew the voice sounded familiar but couldn't figure it out.

"Oh Eddie I am surprised both you and Patricia had deleted each other's numbers from your phones and I can't believe you don't remember who I am. The underworld was quite nice by the way." Patricia. Eddie hadn't heard that name in forever. He didn't know who was calling and why but there calling from Patricia's phone- wait underworld?

Rufus.

"Rufus." He took a deep breath. Why was he with Patricia.

"Finally I mean geez Edison first I had to go and find your number from old files Patricia kept in her house and now you can't even do me a favor by remembering who I am. This is going to be harder than I thought. Something bad must have happened between you and Patricia for you both to not have spoken in 3 years and delete each other's numbers!"

_Patricia_

_"__Eddie we can't do this anymore, you are in America and I'm here it would be forever until we see each other again and what if we meet someone else! We don't want to end up like Mick and Mara…..She met someone else."_

_"__Is that you saying you met someone else or that you are giving up on our relationship!?" He replied getting angrier as she looked down. Both._

_"__Eddie I-I didn't want it to end up this way…but he's here and you're…." She trailed off not wanting to finish that sentence. "I mean come on Eddie you can't tell me you haven't been asked out or have wanted to go out with another girl?" Sure he had. But he didn't for her._

_"__Look Patricia if you don't want to be with me then just say it! I don't want to get cheated on! I just can't believe you are giving up on our relationship!"_

_"__Eddie I-" Tears were brimming her eyes. She didn't want it to go this way._

_"__NO! Save it….Yacker." He slammed his laptop shut after that. That was the last time they spoke. Apart from one time after that. Neither of them were quite sure if they had ended their relationship and when he met someone else he texted her and said they couldn't talk anymore and it was over._

"Rufus just-t s-t-top, leave him-m o-o-ut of-of this." Even though they weren't together anymore it didn't mean he wanted her to get hurt. Especially by the guy who had tormented her all through high school. She sounded awful. He couldn't imagine what he was doing to her, the thoughts were scarier than his worst nightmares.

"What do you want Rufus?"

"Revenge." Something changed in Rufus' voice and with that single word he was able to scare Eddie more than he'd ever been. He sounded pure evil, like nothing was going to stop him. The way his voice skimmed the edge of dangerous ready to fall over with any sudden move. And that scared Eddie more than anything.

* * *

><p>"Fabian?"<p>

"Edison Miller? It's been a while buddy! How have you been?"

"What? Oh I-I'm good. Look Fabian where are you?"

"Just about to walk into my flat why?"

"I need to talk to you. In person."

"Eddie are you crazy? Aren't you in America?!" He knew Eddie was crazy wild having to live with him all through high school but this was insane.

"No I'm actually in London! Where can we meet?"

"Um the coffee shop off cwaud street?"

"Sounds good I'll be there in fifteen minutes!" He hung up the phone and shoved it in his pocket, starting his run down the street to the coffee shop.

* * *

><p>"Eddie?" He looked up from the booth he was looking at and saw Fabian Rutter standing above him. He hadn't changed much but you could definitely tell he wasn't the same Fabian from high school.<p>

"Hey buddy! Please sit." Fabian walked over to the other side of the booth and sat down. The waitress came over and sat down the drinks they had ordered and walked away leaving the two of them at the table.

"Fabian the reason I had you come here was because, I got a call today. It was from Rufus. Fabian he has Patricia and he's been in her house. I-I don't know what he's doing to her or what he plans to do but we need to find her, before it's too late." Fabian stared at Eddie in shock, he couldn't believe what he was being told.

"Eddie we need to get to her house fast!" They picked up their coats and ran out the door. They got in Fabians car and sped down the street pulling in front of Patricia's building. Police cars and ambulances were scattered across the lawn.

"Oh my god." Eddie's voice came out in barely a whisper and he turned to look at Fabian with a horrified expression. They scrambled to get out of the car running past the security tape and up to Patricia and Joy's flat. Policemen were scattered all around the room and the room itself was the scariest part.

"Oh my god." Eddie and Fabian stared around the room horrified. The coffee table in the middle of the room was shattered and chairs were flipped upside down. Pictures on the walls were crooked or had fallen and the worst of it all was blood. Lots of it, was spread all across the walls and floors.

"Hey! You two are not supposed to be up here!" The chief of police Chief Gannsing came rushing over, pushing them out the door. They all got out of the building to see news rushing toward the chief.

"Were ready for your final statement."

"Yes. The evidence inside the house is compromised. All though there is no body we have ruled this a homicide. Patricia Williamson is dead." Eddie's breath caught in his throat and tears sprung to his eyes. She couldn't be dead. He had just heard her on the phone just an hour ago. He looked down at the ground as the tears started to fall down his face. Something clicked in him after that though.

Rufus. He killed her. His first love. His best friend. He killed her. His hurt was replaced with comfort and his hands went into fists.

"Eddie? Eddie are you ok?" He looked up at Fabian who had been crying.

"He killed her Fabian." He saw Fabians confused face so he continued. "Rufus killed Patricia." The realization dawned on Fabian at that point and he grew angry pacing back and forth but stopped when he saw a familiar face standing near by.

"Eddie… Joy's here." Eddie turned to see the petite curly haired girl standing over by a near bush with a guy that looked about their age. He could hear her crying from where he was standing and when he went up and put his hand on her shoulder, she looked surprised to see him there. She started crying even more and hugged him trembling.

"It's horrible, Eddie sh-she was my best friend and now she's gone. It's not fair…." Her voice grew into more of a whisper as the tears were coming and she couldn't handle them. "It's not fair…" Eddie's eyes began watering more than ever and the tears started falling again with the realization that she was gone. She was really gone. He jumped at the sound of his phone ringing in his pocket. He took it out and read the caller ID.

_UNKNOWN_

He clicked the answer button and put the phone to his ear but only to hear static on the other side and a sharp scream. He heard the faint sound of something slamming shut. Then he heard her.

"Eddie I need your help." Then the line went dead.

_Patricia._


End file.
